Thanks Chuck
by oh-ohmy-oohhkay
Summary: Cas is feeling under the weather. Sam and Dean knows how to help. Read AN for more details (sorry) Human!Cas Fem!Cas Fem!Sam. Rated T for safe-T HAHA. Just for people who are past 6th grade. It's just fluff basically. Please tell me what you think!


**AN: Hello! I wrote this whole thing yestserday but I'm pretty confident about it. Friend gave an A+. Just a little heads up though, guys may or may not be grossed out, but if you are grossed out then you don't have to finish it. Wonderful thing that back button is. But here is some adorable fluff I hope you'll all enjoy!  
Must I do disclaimers? Well I don't own Supernatural, obviously.**

Thanks Chuck

Dean took out a bowl from the cabinet and picked out a box of Cocoa Puffs. "Cas," he turns around to face her. "Want anything?" Dean shakes the box of the chocolate cereal. Castiel is slumped in her chair at the kitchen table.

She picks her head up to politely decline, "No, thank you Dean." She sounds in pain.

"You feelin' alright? You sound kinda sick," either that or she's upset. Dean gets that it could be the fact that she has human feelings now since the whole Angels-Falling thing happened. So maybe she's gonna be a little more emotional 'cause you know how some can be.

Cas inhaled through her teeth and put her head back down. Dean kneeled down next to her and he noticed her hand clinched in her skirt. Dean rubbed her shoulder tentatively. "Cas, seriously, what's wrong? Are you sick? Do you have a stomach ache? I'll grab the ibuprofen-," he was cut off guard by Cas grabbing his hand.

She was cold, or maybe he was warm. Cas pulled his hand closer and placed it just below her belly button. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Dean rubbed in small circles. Cas seemed to finally relax at that.

"Hmm. When did it start hurting?," Dean is pretty sure of what's happening. Cas opens her eyes and ponders the question.

She tilts her head and replies,"This morning," Cas looked back at Dean, "Do you know what is causing this discomfort?"

"Uh, I think so. Have you been... Bleeding? At all?," Dean cleared his throat. Cas' eyebrows drew closer to each other.

"Not.. That I know.." She looked down at her skirt, "unless.." Dean took the hint as a probably.

"Alright, follow me," Dean got up from the table and lead Cas to the restroom. "Don't worry, Ms. Castiel, you'll feel better in no time," he handed her a pill bottle that had " _Pamprin_ " written across it. "You wanna take two of those; it'll stop the cramps or whatever" Cas looked down for a moment then did as prescribed. Dean handed her a cup of water. "Did.. Did you just dry swallow those? Damnit Cas, you're not supposed to do that," Cas shrugged. The hunter sighed, "drink it anyway." She did as she was told.

"Are you going to patch up my wound?," the ex angel asked softly. Dean then remembered the other part of the monthly sacrifice. Then without warning, Castiel lifted up her skirt to show the red soaked panties underneath. Dean went wide eyed for a second then composed himself.

"Uh, I'll ask Sammy if I can borrow some things, but right now I think a nice, hot shower will help. You wouldn't happen to have another pair of underwear, would you?" He asked, hoping that he didn't have to find some on his own. Cas shook her head solemnly. "Damn alright, well I'll try to-" he looked back at a shirtless and nearly bra-less Cas, "woah! At least let me leave the bathroom first"

"Apologies, Dean," Cas said quietly as Dean closed the door behind him.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Cas. I'm gonna get you some new clothes, alright?" Dean called through the door.

"Alright.." Dean was about to head to Sammy's room when, "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I...am in need of your assistance" Dean opened the door to see Cas fumbling with the back of her skirt, thank god she was facing the other way.

"Gotcha" the hunter went up behind her to undo her skirt. Cas moved her hands away to cover her breasts so Dean wouldn't get uncomfortable. She hated making him feel uncomfortable around her. Every time they'd touch, he moved farther away like he'd been burned and apologized, or when they'd make eye contact, he'd avert his gaze as quickly as possible. Dean hasn't done that with anyone else. Maybe Cas is overthinking it? Who knows?

Dean unhooked it easy enough and the black skirt fell to the floor revealing white lace underneath. Green eyes darted to the ceiling, closed tightly and their owner took a deep breath. "Th-thank you, Dean"

He opened his eyes, "yeah, no problem" he picked up the skirt along with her top, stockings and bra. "I'll wash all these..." The hunter inhaled deeply. "I'll wash those too," he gestured to her white lace. Cas looked down then looked back up and tilted her head slightly at Dean. It was an awkward few seconds until Dean realized he was staring and turned around quickly, muttering a "my bad, sorry Cas"

The blue eyed beauty took off the lace and walked slowly over to the hunter. She tapped on his shoulder lightly. His eyes were glued the ceiling as he turned around. He gestured to put them on the pile in his arms.

Cas did so and jumped in the shower, quickly shutting the curtain behind her. Dean nodded to himself and turned to grab the door knob before... "Dean?" A timid voice asked.

Dean smiled to himself, "yeah, Cas?"

"How do I start a 'nice, hot shower'?"

"What, ya mean you've always had cold showers?" Dean asked, confused.

"...yes"

"Oh" Dean put the pile of laundry down and went over to assist. He stood there for a moment, wondering if he should like knock or just move it. "Uh, I'm coming in" Dean cringed at his own words. He opened the curtain and didn't dare look towards Cas. He bent down tested the water through the facet first then turned on the shower head. "There. That should be warm enough but if you'd like it hotter just turn this to the left" Dean slide the curtain back, "anything else?"

"That's all, thank you, Dean"

"Don't mention it" he smiled.

"I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble"

"Hey, you're a lot better than Sam. She was like balling her eyes out her first period. I had to take care of her since dad, well... He wasn't really there. I mean it's not like he'd even know what to do" Dean chuckled to himself. "Uh... Take as long as you need" he picked up her clothes again and walked out.

Dean put the laundry in first. He washed the blood off in cold water best he could and threw it in with the rest. Now on to asking Sammy for clothes and... Stuffs. 'Alright ya pansy, this is for Cas... For Cas' Dean got to Sammy's door and took a breath.

"Yes, Dean?" Sam called through the door. He opened the door slowly and poked his head past the door. The oldest Winchester gave a goofy smile. One of Sam's eyebrows went up. "Can I help you?" Dean made his way to were Sam was sitting on her bed.

"It's Cas" Sam sat up all the way at that. "Nothing bad" Dean put up his hand, "just, uh... She's...on the rag" Sam's shoulders slumped back down. "Can she borrow some of your clothes? She doesn't have any back ups and her clothes are in the wash" His sister pulled a face. Dean sighed, "she's in the shower"

"Duh"

"And she needs like pads or whatever" Sam breathed through her teeth. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm out of pads"

"You're what?"

"I usually go with tampons"

"Tmi, sis"

"You asked!"

"Fine, fine, where do I get them?"

"There's a CVS down the road"

"Alright, thanks" Dean planned to make this the shortest car ride ever.

"Hey!" Dean turned around. "Don't forget chocolate. Any and lots" Dean mocked saluted to say he'll remember and he was off in the Impala.

Sam waited a few moments before going through her draws. She picked up a package of feminine pads and smirked to herself. ' _What kind of lady doesn't have_ _both on her at all times? Amateurs, that's who._ ' She grabbed one of her pairs of underwear that were just generic and put a pad on it securely. She picked out some sweats and a xl shirt then thought for a moment. Sam smirked again and dashed into her brother's room.

~~~

Dean pulled in the nearest spot and sped walked through the store. He found the aisle but was stumped. "What the..." There were pads alright, but they came like damn snow flakes. There was ultra thin, thick, overnight, butterflies, purple, pink, green. "Screw it" He picked the one that he thought was the middle and settled for it. 'Now for the chocolate'

~~~

' _Yes!_ ' Sam finally managed to find the hot water bottle and started boiling water on their stove. She picked 'her' clothes up for Cas again.

Sam went over to the bathroom and knocked gently. "Cas? It's just me, okay?" She opened the door and put the clothes down. ' _Dean didn't even get a towel,_ _the idiot_ ' She grabbed two so Cas could dry her hair separately.

The shower turned off. "I got you clothes and towels" Sam handed the towels over the shower curtain.

"Sam.. There are two.." Sam pursed her lips for a moment.

"One's for your hair" then she thought it over. "Actually you can give me one," she put her hand over the curtain again. Cas did as such. "Dry your hips and that area first. It'll be less uncomfortable"

When Cas was done she tied it around her breasts and slide the curtain over. Sam helped her step out and get dressed like a Barbie doll. The hunter grabbed the second towel and twirled it so all of Cas' hair was covered.

"These clothes seem abnormally large to be yours, Sam" Cas was referring to the mans large ACDC shirt the ex angel had on.

Sam's smirk appeared again. "You callin' me fat, Cas?"

~~~

Dean had to get a basket. Like actually get a basket. He got several bags of chocolate bars, candies, you name it. And uh, *clears throat* a plush toy. It was just a little panda bear that held a 'get well soon' pillow. Well little as in the size of a raggedy Ann doll. Only as tall as a toddler. Hehehe.

Dean walked up to the counter and the cashier smiled. "Girlfriend having a rough week?" Dean looked up awkwardly.

"Uh, not girlfriend actually...just friend" the cashier looked at the panda and gave Dean a knowing look.

"How cute" the employee muttered under his breath. Dean shifted on his feet. "Would you like a bag for this?"

~~~

Sam decided to take Cas to Dean's room since he had the DVD player. She back-flopped onto her brothers bed. "Make yourself at home, Cas"

Cas looked around the room timidly. "I-I don't think we-"

"Cas, he won't care. Come on" she patted the bed then got up to put on a movie. "Romantic comedy or action?" Cas blushed at the options and Sam's eyebrows scrunched together. Then she took a closer look at the options. They were both porn movies. ' _That pig!_ ' Sam quickly put the movies back. "Sorry, Cas, my brother's a horn-dog"

~~~

Dean all but zoomed back to the bunker. He grabbed the bag of goodies and the panda and sped walked back. Dean first looked in the kitchen/library then Cas' room then Sam's. "Where the hell..."

Then he heard a loud "oh snap!" From down the hall which he could only guess was Sammy. Dean realized she was in his room. He sighed to himself. He walked down the hall and opened the door to see his little sister and his favorite ex angel snuggled in his bed watching the newest Star Trek movie.

"Really?" He asked Sam but Cas was the first to respond. She all but jumped out of his bed and stood up.

"I-I'm sorry, Dean"

The hunter's expression went from annoyed to concerned. "Hey, I'm not upset or any... Is that my shirt?"

"Those are your pants, too" Sam mumbled. Cas' blue eyes widened.

"Is she wearing my boxers?" Dean clutched the panda tighter.

"Don't be stupid. She's wearing a pair of mine. The pad would never fit on boxers," there goes the smirk again.

"So you-"

"Yes, but I wanted you to be quick with those chocolates" Dean tossed the bag in front of her.

Dean scoffed, "you're gonna get fat with all the junk you eat" He gestured to the all the popcorn, ice cream, and now candy she had in front of her.

"Well, I had to comfort Cas"

"Ri-ight, well, you should have licorice if you're gonna have all that"

"Gross"

"You bite your tongue, Missy"

"Don't you dare put that hex on me" Cas was fully intrigued by this little conversation, clutching the hot water bottle to her stomach only for comfort. Then she noticed the toy panda in Dean's arms.

"Is that..." They stopped talking to hear what Cas was saying. She pointed to the bear. "Is that for me?" She could read 'get well soon' on the little pillow he was holding and smiled softly.

"Uh, yeah" Dean handed him over. "I thought you'd like something to hold" Cas held the panda close and rested her cheek on its head. Dean smiled warmly.

"Awwww, Deany Weeny has a heaarrrt" Sam had a baby voice and purses her lips.

"Shut up, Sam"

~~~

Eventually they got back to the movie. Cas was in the middle of her two favorite Winchesters with a soft panda in her arms. Cas let her head fall back and hit Dean's shoulder, but instead of him pulling away, he snuggled closer to Cas. She smiled to herself and thought ' _maybe the cramps aren't such a bad thing, thank you, Father_ '

 **AN: Well, that was my little story about Human!fem!Cas with Dean and fem!Sam in the bunker. I'm sorry if Sam was OOC but it is an AU after all. I'm not sure if I want to actually end it but it was a good time to stop. If y'all like it the way it is then that'll be all. If you'd like more then tell me!**

 **P.S. I'm sorry if it's boring/slow moving but I love it the way it is. And I was thinking if I should've made Dean a girl, too? Tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
